The subject invention is adapted to be appended to canes, crutches, and similar such devices for use in an auxiliary appendage to aid the user to lifting his leg, legs, foot or feet, such as in circumstances where the user is attempting to walk up stairs. Consequently, the subject invention falls within the general class of orthopedic devices, or walking aids.
In those circumstances where a person is compelled either temporarily or permanently to use a crutch or cane, maneuvering about is difficult enough on level surfaces. The difficulty of climbing stairs, with crutches, or getting about when one is required to lift the leg, is cumbersome, if not impossible for some.
Existing orthopedic devices adapted to help people get about generally includes conventional canes or crutches, and there are no known devices to help a user lift his legs, and the following invention is designed accordingly.